Coffee and Cream
by D1rtyB1rd
Summary: Mike is waiting to pick up Reina from SPF, but when she doesn't show up or call, he goes in to investigate...


Coffee with Cream

Starring Mike, Reina, and Steve

Narrated by Vince

Mike, lost in his thoughts, noticed the glow of the clock on the dashboard. Forty-five minutes had passed, and Reina hadn't called.

"She would've called by now," Mike said aloud, "I hope everything's okay." A little nervous, Mike grabbed the cup of her favorite coffee he brought as a gift and went cautiously into the building. It seemed empty inside, with all the offices dark and closed, with the hum of a nearby printer breaking the silence. Mike weaved his way back to the SPF room, pressing against the cold wooden door. Like the other offices, the only light came from the soft glow of computer screens.

"Hello, Reina? It's Mike, are you ready? I was waiting outside," he called, setting the warm cup on a nearby desk. It's sweet earthy smell already began to permeate the air.

"Reina? Are you-" he caught a small glimpse of movement in the corner of his eye and jumped backwards, knocking the cup over. The sweet liquid gushed over the side of the table and into the carpet. The dark figure mirrored Mike's surprise, almost falling over the back of his chair.

"Oh God, it's you Mike, I didn't even hear you come in, sorry if I scared you," Steve said in relief, pulling a pair of stringy earphones away from his face.

"Finally finished editing tomorrow's video, I'm so beat. You waiting on Reina?" He clicked on a nearby light, immediately noticing the spilled coffee.

"Dammit, Phil's gonna kill me. He knew I was staying later and-"

"It's my fault, don't worry about it," Mike interrupted guiltily. He was always tense coming here; he had told Reina but even then, he couldn't explain why. He reached for a nearby roll of paper towels and ripped a few sheets for Steve.

"Might as well clean it up while it's fresh."

The two knelt down, careful not to get coffee on their jeans. Mike, angry at his mistake, began rubbing the carpet with a crumpled bunch of towels. Steve, noticing this, reached out for Mike's hand suddenly and curled his fingers around Mike's palm.

"Don't do that; if you rub it, it'll sink in and stain. You have to dab it," Steve said, pressing down into Mike's hand, raising and pressing again in a slow rhythm. "Like this," Steve said, his voice unknowingly softer. Mike watched him work, seeing the light dancing along his arms as they flexed downward then back. He hadn't noticed how long he'd been watching until his hand no longer was pressed into the carpet. Steve was looking at him now, their hands still together on the floor. Mike's face grew hot with embarrassment.

"Fine, I got it," he snapped, pulling his hand away. Steve, feeling as if he had done something wrong, turned back to cleaning, looking straight down as he pressed his towels across the stain.

"It was nice to bring Reina some coffee, but don't you think it's too late for-" Steve felt himself run headfirst into a soft object, then heard Mike's breath hitch. He looked up, staring right into Mike's zipper. Looking farther upwards, he saw Mike's red face, his arms frozen in place. He had been reaching for more paper towels as Steve collided with his groin. Steve felt the blood circulate hotly under his cheeks, his eyes locked with Mike. His lip began to tremble gently as he felt his voice begin to crack.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a-" Steve's apology fell deaf on Mike's ears as he launched himself towards Steve's kneeling frame. The force of Mike's body pushed Steve directly into the coffee, soaking through his clothes to the skin. Their lips connected in a rush, tongues immediately exchanging hot saliva back and forth. Steve rolled Mike onto his back, coating him in the sweet spilled drink. He noticed this immediately

"Damn, we're a mess already, aren't we?" He chuckled, looking up into Steve's mischievous eyes. Inspiration struck as Steve grinned down, catching Mike by surprise.

"I'd call it serendipity," he whispered, reaching to unbutton Mike's pants. He grabbed the coffee cup, which still contained a little unspilled coffee. He poured the still warm liquid over the length of Mike's erect penis until it dripped against his testicles and onto the carpet. Steve pounced on his dick, sucking the sweet drink from his skin and into his wanting throat. Mike groaned out, grabbing fistfuls of Steve's brown hair and pressing himself deeper down Steve's throat. Mike closed his eyes, appreciating Steve's skilled pleasuring.

"What the fuck?!" Reina's voice blasted into the pair's ears and startled them. They both turned in unison to see Reina holding a stack of papers fresh from the printer. Mike, thinking back to when he entered, remembered hearing a printer running in the background. He had walked right by her.

"Reina!" Steve gasped, coffee dribbling down his chin.

"Mike, you and Steve? Why, how could you-"

"Where were you?" Mike responded, partly relieved and partly angry. He had momentarily forgot that Reina was missing.

"Seriously? Steve's here sucking your dick and you're asking where I was? Are you kidding me?" Reina screamed back furiously. She noticed the smell in the air. "Is that coffee? Isn't it a little late for that?"

"You know what?" Mike yelled back, his anger growing, "Yes, Steve is here sucking my dick, but it's the best I've ever had!" Reina and Steve both looked at him in shock. "Reina, maybe you need to learn a thing or two from Steve. Sit there and watch!" He commanded. Reina, speechlessly took a seat, painfully in full view of the pair before her.

"Go on," Mike said softly to Steve. With a little hesitation, Steve went back to pleasuring Mike, the taste of dried coffee on his skin and Mike's groans slowly encouraging him to give his all again. Steve sucked him hard, stopping right before Mike exploded. Mike turned Steve around onto the desk, the tabletop sticky against his chest. Mike angled himself so everything was in Reina's view, then started ramming into him from behind. Steve started moaning, gripping onto the table as Mike repeatedly crashed into his throbbing prostrate. He released himself in a great spray onto the carpet, his cream settling on top of the coffee stain. Steve's anus gripped him tighter and tighter with every thrust. Reina, watching from the corner, felt herself getting wet. She reached down under her shorts and began pleasuring herself to the scene. Mike breathed heavier and cursed loudly as he came violently inside Steve's pale ass, the Mike's cum running down Steve's thigh. He looked over to Reina and nodded for her to come over.

"Steve needs help getting cleaned up, don't you think?" Reina walked over, kneeling down before Steve's ass. Slowly, she began licking Mike's seed, careful not to miss a spot. Steve moaned out, his already sensitive thighs and ass quivering in pleasure under Reina's tongue. When she finished, Mike pulled her up, a gentle finger lifting up her chin. Reina smelled the dried coffee on his finger and took it into her mouth, sucking it clean.

"Mmmm," she moaned, "my favorite."

Special thanks to Twitch user Shoppo0311 for the cuckold idea ? ﾟﾘﾂ?


End file.
